Miyuki Sohma's Akatsuki Birthday
by HirataSan
Summary: Today, April 11th, is Miyuki's birthday! What shall Deidara do to impress her? A one shot I made for my dear friend Miyuki, happy birthday! :


**Happy Birthday Yuki-Chan!! :D May many years come after this one~  
This is 1 of 4 of your gifts, enjoy!! :)  
(This is written during the time period AFTER Miyuki and Hirata have taken their Akatsuki tests and have officially joined it.)**

It was Miyuki-Chan's birthday today; Deidara had just realized that. He was fretting around the Akatsuki lair trying not to look too anxious about it. He almost had a un attack when he passed Hirata in the hallway; she was humming Happy Birthday merrily as she skipped into Sasori's room with a colorful wrapped box. Deidara let out an exasperated and shaky sigh, he stopped in the middle of the hallway to contemplate what to give Miyuki for her birthday. Buying something was out of the question, it was too suspicious, and making another clay creation would be bland, she already was surrounded by millions of them whenever she entered his room (which was a lot). He wanted to make her something special and dazzling. He had no idea why, but he wanted to, from the bottom of his clay heart he needed too. Deidara was tired of not surprising anyone and astonishing them for real, Miyuki was his chance to. Because he didn't want to frustrate himself with his strange urge to amaze Miyuki, he just told himself it wasn't for her, it was for him. He wanted to do something that would set his supremacy against Miyuki; he was going to settle the score that constantly proved her to be his equal, that was all, nothing more. Deidara strained not to submit to the explanation that he wanted to simply please Miyuki on her special day. He looked up at the ceiling and folded his arms, "How the hell am I gonna give her a gift without softening, un?" he sighed closing his eyes. Then Migi attempted to answer his question. "Hmmm, you don't even have to make her anything you know, hmmm. She probably wouldn't make a gift for you on your birthday. Besides, hmmm, you can just show that you're the boss like Sasori does, hmmm." Midari seemed to disagree, "But you're wrong, Migi, Miyuki-Chan would do anything for Deidara, yeah." Deidara had listened intently to his hands, they had become like his conscience, when his left hand finished, he added, "Yeah, un, I agree with Midari. Miyuki probably would. And plus, even though I respect Sasori no Danna, it'd be harsh to do that kind of stuff t Miyuki-Chan, un." Migi snickered, "Hmmm, see? You're already turning soft, hmmm." Deidara frowned at this, but again his left hand corrected his right, "yeah, there's no helping it though, yeah. It's obviously LOVE, yeah. He's just not familiar with it I bet." **A/N ~ Not familiar with it, eh? Huh, wonder how he explains the constant screaming and squealing fangirls that've probably stolen a couple of his possessions… (I know he knows they're there, Miyuki's one of them XD) **Deidara didn't like this explanation, and showed it, this gave his right hand a chance to continue the argument. Midari fought back with just as good comebacks as Migi, the quarreling started to continue on and annoy Deidara. He couldn't cover his ears that'd be stupid, so he smashed his hands together and muffled the bickering. Deidara snickered evilly, "Kukukukuku, if I can't her you guys, you can't hear each other, eh, un?"

Deidara continued his evil victory laughter and didn't notice Hirata emerge out of Sasori's room behind him. Hirata stared at the snickering man quizzically and finally murmured, "Deidara… What in the name of Yuki-Chan's intelligence and possessions are you doing?" She startled him, making him jump up and spin around as he hid his hands still linked behind his back. "O-oh, un. Um, un, nothing, un, um… Nothing special, un…" Deidara sputtered with one too many 'un's. "Just, um, un, thinking of another masterpiece to make, un. Yeah, un, um… Nothing special, un… Now Hirata can go off and do something, kay, un?" He continued, backing away and laughing nervously. Hirata was oblivious to Deidara's true meaning of panic, but pointed out, "Hey, Deidei-Chan's being absurdly nice today, usually you would say something like, 'None of your business stupid', or 'go away, un', or you would call me a second Tobi and completely ignore me." Deidara slumped and let his arms fall to his sides in defeat. "Fine, un, if that's what you want, you're a thousand times worse than Tobi, and completely worthless in every way." He said looking nastily at Hirata, whom was staring back at him blankly taking no offense to his insult. She tonelessly said, "You know Deidara I'm no masochist and it isn't that hard to tell the truth and let out your feelings once in a while." Deidara was about to snap back, but his left arm rose abruptly and Midari 'faced' Hirata. "He's having a love complex, yeah." Midari snickered, shocking Hirata. Deidara pulled his arm back and started squabbling at his hand how he did not have a special connection with anyone or Miyuki. Hirata caught the words 'love' and 'Miyuki' out of the mix and giggled, she enjoyed having selective hearing. Deidara stopped barking at his hand and glared sideways at Hirata. "What, un?" He said defensively. Hirata just smiled evilly and motioned for Deidara to come closer. He hesitated, and then leaned his ear towards Hirata, who whispered something extremely quiet and inaudible. "Huh, un?" He mumbled, leaning in closer. Hirata screamed into his ear, "GET OVER YOURSELF." Making Deidara jumped again. "God, Hirata, you've done that so many times, it's getting old, un." He pouted covering the ear Hirata had previously yelled into, he could've sworn he now heard a ringing. Hirata laughed and replied, "And yet you still fall for it. And what I said is true, get over yourself, you want to make Yuki-Chan happy, yes?" Deidara was still pouting when he mumbled, "Yes, un…" in defeat. "Well then, make her a gift. It doesn't have to be anything flashy, anything from you is a blessing to her, you know." Hirata beamed, putting her hands on her hips in a 'pep-talk' fashion, and continued, "I'm making dessert after dinner today, in honor of Yuki-Chan's birthday, I'm sure you've already known that. Oh! And I've gotten the other members to find the kindness in their hearts to find her a gift. Don't spoil it, if you do, no dessert for you. Maybe you'll even have to go without dinner, 'cause you'd break Yuki-Chan's heart." Hirata finished with a pleased nod. Deidara was drooling at the sound of dessert for once, but recognized the threat and snapped out of his daze. "Well, I'll make her something, just for the sake of dessert, nothing more, un." He said looking away from Hirata, who smirked and murmured, "Yeah, right." Before marching to Deidara's bedroom door.

Deidara looked at her questioningly, but she just gave him an evil smirk and thumbs up, she opened the door, "OI, YUKI-CHAN!!" She yelled, calling Miyuki out. Deidara flinched and tried to get his normal act together. _"Act cool, un, act cool, un…"_ He thought to himself. Deidara waited for Miyuki to come out of the room and ask Hirata what she was called for, but she didn't, he completely lost it when Hirata spun around and smirked, giving him another thumbs up and winking. "WHAT, UN?!!?? WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT FOR?!?!!??" Deidara screeched, marching over to a still smiling Hirata and lifting her off the ground by her collar. "You will pay, un…" He growled. Hirata giggled and said, "Oh no~! A big girly-man is threatening me~!" pretending to cry. Then she smirked evilly again, "You can't kill the cook now can you? Like you said, it's for the dessert, nothing more." Deidara still glared menacingly at Hirata, but let her down on the grown, she had been at least 4 inches off it a second ago. With her release, she started skipping down the hallway towards the kitchen, when she was about to turn a corner, she spun around and gave Deidara another wink, "Don't worry!" She called down the hallway, "Yuki-Chan's doing some work so she's not gonna be here until dinner time! You have a bunch of time to make something~!" Deidara just clenched his fist and cursed Hirata as she continued skipping to the kitchen. "I'm not changing my mind, un." He said to his hands when he was finally alone, "I'm still gonna make something surprising for her, un." Deidara waited for a reply from his hands, but got none, they were probably tired from moving. "Well, I'll go find help, that's a wise thing to do, un." He mumbled to himself.

Deidara walked through the hallway thinking deeply about whom to ask help from, "Sasori… NO. Konan would definitely freak out if I started asking _her_ for advice. Pain is too complicated; Hidan would probably start swearing at me about how he was forced by Hirata to give a gift to Miyuki-Chan. Kakuzu is probably busy and counting the Akatsuki Savings again, making sure Hirata didn't get a hold of any of it for Miyuki-Chan… Itachi… nah... Zetsu would most likely start having a battle between his two personalities. I'm not even gonna let Tobi cross my mind, un." He muttered thoughtfully with his brow furrowed, he let out a frustrated sigh. Just then, he passed something blue in the hallway. "Oh, I haven't thought of Kisame yet, un…" he continued. Kisame was sitting outside of his bedroom door smiling his sharky tooth grin, he addressed Deidara, "What about me, Deidara?" Deidara stopped, turned around and said, "Oh, nothing much, un. Just having some trouble. Care to help? You're probably the most sensible member of the Akatsuki." Kisame took the compliment gratefully and nodded, "What's your trouble?" He asked, beckoning Deidara to sit down next to him, Deidara did. "Well, un," he sighed, slumping down against the wall, "Today is Miyuki-Chan's birthday, I'm sure you've heard already." Kisame lowered his head gravely, "Yes… As a matter of fact I did… Hirata made sure to pound that fact into my head." Deidara looked at Kisame in pity, "What'd she do, un?" He asked curiously. Kisame shivered and mumbled, "Rather not say, but she does go to quite extremities to please her comrades, even if it includes annoying the crap out of her other ones…" Deidara didn't want to think about what Hirata would do either, so he just continued the conversation, "So… What are you giving Miyuki-Chan?" Kisame looked up and Deidara and gave him a toothy grin, "Customized kunai with points made of my teeth." Deidara raised an eyebrow at this, but was then asked by Kisame, "What're you giving her?" Deidara sighed and looked at the ground as he crossed his legs, "That was my trouble, I want to amaze her, that's all, un. But I can't think of anything to do or make that she hasn't already seen, un." Kisame just kept smiling, "That's easy, Deidara, just do something you've never done before, maybe you should wear a suit." He laughed, "You can get one from Itachi." Deidara didn't like the idea of a suit, but it would definitely surprise Miyuki. "Well, I guess I can wear a suit, un… What else?" He asked, watching Kisame think. Meanwhile Hirata had come back down the hallway to fetch something for the kitchen, she heard the last part of their conversation, and abruptly answered Deidara's question. "Why not get in a cake and jump out and tell Yuki-Chan your heart's hers?" Deidara was startled but Kisame laughed, "Good idea, but she'd faint." Hirata joined in with Kisame's laughter, but she was laughing because of Deidara's shock and red face. "Deidei-Chan can come up with a cheesy pick-up line and tell it to her too. She'd probably get a kick out of it and die of laughter." Hirata continued, she stuffed her hand into her apron pocket, and pulled out two candies, "Here," she said, tossing each of them one, "For your hard work, make Yuki-Chan happy." She finished by smiling and walking away. Kisame was chomping on his blue hard candy while Deidara popped his yellow one into his mouth. "Neh, Kisame, un." Kisame turned his head to face Deidara and signify he was listening. Deidara lowered his head, "Could you get that suit from Itachi for me? I think I know what to give Miyuki-Chan…" He said quietly. Kisame smirked and nodded; he rose, leaving Deidara on the floor contemplating his next move. "I've got it, un…" He mumbled as he walked to his room to start his project.

Two hours passed and Hirata's voice sounded throughout the Akatsuki lair on the intercom. "Heya people, as I've already informed you, it's Yuki-Chan's birthday today. I would like everyone to come down to the meeting room so I can give you more information about how today's gonna run. See you there, oh! And bring your gifts too, thanks!" You could've heard the entire Akatsuki groan if it weren't for Tobi's 'hooray!' that sang out over them. Hirata was at the door of the meeting room, smiling widely and collecting the gifts everyone had for Miyuki. Deidara came in last; he looked away as he thrust his box in front of Hirata for her to take. Hirata smiled and giggled at Deidara in a suit. The pants and shirt were black, and he was wearing a black tie with the red Akatsuki clouds scattered on it. It fitted him very nicely; Hirata smiled at what Miyuki's reaction would be like. The Akatsuki sat down, shifting uncomfortably and not wanting to be there. Finally Hirata approached the side of the table Miyuki and she were usually seated, she announced, "Good, now that everyone's got a gift, we're gonna dress up a bit." Hirata smirked and waved her hand, there appeared cloaks similar to the Akatsuki uniforms, but pink chicks, known as peeps, replaced the red clouds. Pain looked in horror at the clothing, "You expect us to _wear_ that?!!?!?? What the hell for and why have you been vandalizing our extra Akatsuki cloaks?" Hirata winked and pointed her finger in a very teacher-like way, "I will educate you on the topic of _holidays, _for you people seem to no little about it. Today, Miyuki's birthday is a special day where Yuki-Chan turns a year older. Tomorrow, Easter, you usually get candy and stuff on that day, there's a lot of bunnies and chickies and cute stuff too. But it is a special religious holiday that does not include Lord Jashin. Sorry Hidan and Kakuzu, you're gonna celebrate it anyway." She held the cloaks in front of her, "So we're gonna wear these today and tomorrow!!" Hirata finished excitedly. Tobi seemed to be happy for the change in attire, but everyone else just moaned. "Aw, don't feel too bad guys, not everyone's gonna wear this!" Hirata tried to motivate the crew. They did seem to lighten up a bit, so Hirata told them who wasn't going to wear them, "Konan isn't gonna wear it because she's going to dress up as a bunny! (Plus she'd kill me…) And Zetsu won't because I couldn't find one big enough for his flower thing, his original cloak must be customized. And Deidara's not gonna wear one because he's going to wear that suit~". After officially putting the Akatsuki in a bad mood, Hirata decided to cheer them up, a little bit, "Don't worry, dinner's gonna be fun ad painless, dessert too." She sighed giving the Akatsuki a sad smile for they were not happy. In the silence, Sasori asked, "What's for dinner, then?" Itachi agreed and added, "And what's for this dessert you're speaking of?" Hirata smiled at their attempt of commitment, so she answered, "Dinner's fried rice with dumplings on the side. Dessert is cake." That seemed to make them happy; Tobi was bouncing in his chair with happiness, he said, "Oh! Hira-Chan! I'll pass out the Easter cloaks for you Hira-Chan!!" Hirata grinned and gave the cloaks to Tobi for the designated members.

Eventually they were all dressed in their new cloaks and inspecting them. Deidara laughed at Sasori, "You look so _cute_ in your Easter outfit, Sasori! So glad I don't have to wear that." He jeered, getting him a punch in the head. "I'm sure Hirata won't mind having you wear one either, brat." He sneered. Deidara just rubbed his head and heard the sound of a door opening from downstairs. He turned red and alerted Hirata, who was explaining to Kakuzu giving money away for a present was something done all the time. "Oh! Everybody take a seat." She whispered, then the Akatsuki members scurried to their seats, trying to look natural, Hirata shut of the lights and started speeding down the stairs to greet Miyuki. The Akatsuki sat there silent, waiting for the moment when Hirata would appear back upstairs with Miyuki. It was a while, and Hidan sneezed loudly, getting him a painful jab in the ribs by Kakuzu. The members continued to sit impatiently, but the aroma of dinner finally reached their noses. The lights switched on, that was their cue. "SURPRISE, MIYUKI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" The Akatsuki congratulated her with little but enough enthusiasm to please Miyuki. She jumped a little and grinned. "Wow, thanks!" She exclaimed. Hirata followed Miyuki through the door with the food balanced skillfully on her head and hands; she set down the food in the middle of the table, and waited for everyone to quiet down. "Ok, then, dig in!!" Everyone sang out, "Itadakimasu!!" Miyuki was allowed the first serving and ate it with pleasure. Eventually everyone was served and was feasting happily on the delicious food. Miyuki giggled when she looked over at Deidara, "Deidara-Sama! Wow! That suit is… Dashing~ Surprised Hirata managed to get that on you." she pointed out. Deidara was in mid chew and blushed, he swallowed and said, "Actually, un… I wore it myself, un…" He started poking his dumplings with his chopsticks. "And uh… When you get my gift, un… I made that too… Nobody forced me, un…" Miyuki was shocked as she chewed some rice, she also swallowed and said, "Woah, there's presents?!??" She exclaimed and looked over at Hirata, who gave her an evil grin. Miyuki looked back at Deidara and smiled excitedly, "Can't wait, Deidei-Kun~" Deidara nodded nervously and started stuffing food into his mouth. Miyuki giggled and continued her meal also. During the time, she noticed all the member's cloaks had been changed, and Konan was sitting annoyed next to a perverted looking Pain and strangely wearing a bunny suit of blue. Miyuki finished her food second and had her dishes collected by Hirata, who had finished first and was going to wash the dishes. "How do you like it, Yuki-Chan?" Hirata asked with her ultra-super-duper-wonderful-spectacular-good-person friendly smile to Miyuki. "It's amazing, I'm really astonished! Sempei, this is the best!!" Miyuki replied happily. Deidara had caught 'amazing', 'astonished', and her happiness out of her reply, **A/N ~ Lol, Deidei-Chan's got selective hearing too XD** he couldn't help but feel a little bit happy even if he didn't organize the occasion.

Finally came the cake. After declaring that the cake was a lie, Hirata had managed to lift the huge cake onto the table in front of Miyuki, who stared at it with wide eyes. "Tobi's in it… Isn't he?" Miyuki said noting the large size of the cake. "Yeah… Couldn't convince him to get out." Hirata admitted. Deidara had an evil glint in his eye when he said, "Well then, it wouldn't hurt to light those candles now, would it, un?" He pulled out some explosive clay from his suit pocket and snickered evilly. You could hear Tobi's muffled voice from inside the cake, but too bad for him it didn't stop Deidara from clearing the Akatsuki away from the table and exploding a large sculpture on the top of the cake. The next thing you saw there was a Tobi in the air. When he landed on the ground on his butt, he whined, "Waaaa~ Sempei's so mean!!" But the rest of the Akatsuki was laughing loudly. Then Hirata presented them with the real cake she had prepared for Miyuki. It was decorated with a Deidara figurine on the top for her to take, there was also 'Happy Birthday' in Japanese was written all over it in red icing. Hirata set it on the table and the Akatsuki gathered around as she cut the cake into 12 generous pieces. Miyuki was once more allowed the first bite, and people clapped and congratulated her once more as they stood around socializing and enjoying the cake. Meanwhile, Hirata was organizing the presents for Miyuki.

"Kay everyone!! Yuki-Chan's gonna open her gifts now! You can bring you cake over here too." With that rest of the 11 gathered around the pile of presents and Miyuki, who had finished her cake second once again. "First, Pain's gift!" Hirata announced handing Miyuki a long rectangle wrapped in silver and red paper. Miyuki took it gratefully and opened it, inside appeared a silver sword with a blood red handle. She lifted it out of the box and Pain commented, "I had an extra one laying around…" Miyuki smiled. Hirata handed her the next gift; it was from Konan. This box was wrapped in shiny blue wrappings; it was small like a trinket box. Miyuki peeled away the paper and found a beautiful handcrafted box made of wood, she opened that and found an equally dazzling pair of origami crane earrings, and they too were red. Konan smiled at Miyuki gawking at the glamour of the gift, and said, "They reminded me of you." Miyuki thanked her and set those aside. Miyuki received her next gift, from Zetsu. His gift was encased in a plain cardboard box with no wrapping; Miyuki opened the box worriedly and found a suspicious looking human hand, it seemed to be glowing in a radioactive sort of way with… "A-Arigatou, Zetsu-San…" Miyuki stammered nervously. Zetsu's plant just crackled and he decided to take his leave now; his 'gift' was given. The rest of the members just watched him disappear through the floor and wondered what Hirata did to convince him to give Miyuki something. Hirata was staring at the hand in the box frightfully, but tried to ignore it as she gave Miyuki her next gift, it was from Tobi. "Oh! Oh!" He said, "You'll like this Miyu-Chan~!!" He sang. Miyuki took the orange paper covered box and realized its weight; she was worried about this present too. When the lid was taken off, she found a large jar of cookies inside. She was quite impressed. "Wow Tobi, are these the cookies from spoilers~*? Surprised you didn't eat them…" Miyuki admitted inspecting the cookies. Tobi was pleased, "Yeah! They are! And those were my favorite kind, so it was really hard not to eat them. But now they're yours!!" Tobi explained. Miyuki smiled and him and showed her appreciation. Hirata handed her the next box, it was blue and from Kisame, there was a card attached to it. "Don't get too freaked out," Miyuki read, "It'll come in handy sometime." The Akatsuki looked at Kisame questioningly, a sweat drop appeared on his forehead and he rubbed the back of his head anxiously. Miyuki contemplated the card and was troubled about it's meaning, she lifted the lid of the box and found an ornate assortment of kunai, she observed the teeth on the tips of them and how sharp they looked. "Whose teeth are these…?" Miyuki asked gravely. It was a rhetorical question, for she knew the answer. Kisame answered it anyway "Mine…" He said still rubbing the back of his head. "But it really will come in handy some day." He continued. Miyuki thanked Kisame awkwardly and murmured, "Great, now I've got a hand-me-down sword, some old cookies, a radio active hand, and Kisame's teeth… But at least I've got some pretty origami earrings." Hirata handed her the next present, it wasn't in a wrapped box, but the gift was wrapped itself in black paper with a red bow on the top, there was another card that broadcasted Itachi's name. _Since it's from Itachi, it's probably practical and not dangerous._ Miyuki hypothesized, she eagerly ripped the paper off the gift and read, "Theories About the Roots of the Sharingan". _A bit too practical…_ she thought. Miyuki spun her head around to give Itachi a 'are you serious?' look; he nodded. The next present was from Hidan, not wrapped at all. It was a mysterious vile of questionable liquid. Miyuki set it down with no comment, Hidan then said, "Hey! Don't be ungrateful, you f****** brat. It came from a leak in my room and I found the heart to give it to you b****." Miyuki gave him a squinted glare and told him, "I don't give a crap, Hidan. Most people don't appreciate it when they're given trash for their birthday, you know." She said icily, but she brightened when Hirata gave her the next gift, which was from Kakuzu. It was a simple card, when she opened it, 100 yen fell out. It took Kakuzu immense self-control to not snatch the money and take it back; he was literally anime crying at the sight of his money being stuffed into Miyuki's pocket. Even when she happily thanked him his hearts were broken, all four of them. Miyuki waited for Hirata to hand the next gift to her, which was from Sasori, but she was staring at it as if longingly. Hirata finally realized her daze and handed the box over to Miyuki, embarrassed. It was a plainly wrapped parcel, there was no lid so it took her a while to figure out she was to slide the inner rectangle out of the covering one. When she did, she found a manikin that was positioned waving at her; she smiled and found it cute. "It's not for puppet purposes, it's for your drawing." Sasori explained tonelessly. Miyuki smiled, "Thanks, Sasori, glad you care about my artistic future." She said. Sasori just shrugged. Deidara felt a twinge of jealousy in his stomach; he wanted to make Miyuki just as or even happier than Sasori made her.

So then came the moment Hirata picked up the last box. "Last but not least, Dei-" Hirata started, but the box was taken from her hands by Deidara, he was looking at it nervously. "I-I'll give it t-to her, un…" The Akatsuki raised an eyebrow at his sudden actions and waited. Deidara let out a shaky breath, and stepped towards Miyuki, he stopped in front of her and she gazed up at him while he still stared at the present. Suddenly, Deidara leaned down towards Miyuki and held her tight. "H-happy birthday, M-Miyuki-Chan, un…" He mumbled into her ear blushing; but he wasn't the only one because Miyuki was doing the same 10 times more. After he pulled away from a stunned Miyuki he presented her with his gift, still holding it in his hands he delicately lifted the lid of his box. Inside was a figure of Miyuki herself. Miyuki stared down at it with wide eyes, she couldn't believe it; it was beautiful. She reached into the box and pulled out the sculpture and held it lovingly in her hands. She saw the precise detail in her hair and eyes and gazed at the excellent proportion of the limbs and clothing. It was stunning; the figure was almost like a mini clone of herself, especially the facial features, the smile was like a photograph of hers. Deidara waited nervously for Miyuki's answer to his gift, and was pleased to hear her say quietly, "This is wonderful," She looked up to gaze at his face, "You're wonderful, Deidara-Sama." With that she embraced him in a hug and buried her face deep into his black shirt, Miyuki felt like crying because she could tell Deidara spent hours of hard work on this piece, she almost did when she thought about how the rest of the Akatsuki cooperated to organize this event for her. But then Deidara put his hand on her head, she looked up and him with glistening eyes, she saw him smile happily. Then Miyuki started shedding tears of joy and again put her head on Deidara's chest, he hugged back tightly. Hirata started clapping and Tobi followed, then came cheering and wooing from the other Akatsuki members. Deidara and Miyuki broke apart and grinned at each other. Miyuki then announced, "Thank you everyone! It has really been the best night ever since we've joined the Akatsuki! Thanks so much!!" The clapping continued loudly and died down once Hirata raised her hand, signifying she was going to speak. Once there was quiet, Hirata paused, coughed, and said, "Who's up for some karaoke?" She wasn't going to wait for a reply, she winked, and the lights went out, replaced with multi-colored Akatsuki cloud lights, Tobi gave Hirata thumbs up. A disco ball appeared replacing the regular light; Hirata was to blame for that one. "Let the party begin!" Hirata declared, pressing a button on a pair of speakers and turning on loud Naruto music from her iPod. Let it be totally out of character, but the entire Akatsuki danced the night away in celebration of Yuki-Chan's birthday.

Sometime around midnight, loud music still playing, food and beverages being eaten, and dancing still occurring, Miyuki walked up over to Hirata, who spun around and beamed at her. "Best birthday or what, eh, Yuki-Chan?" She said, holding cupcake. Miyuki nodded and helped herself to a cupcake. "Definitely, the Akatsuki cooperated so nicely, what'd you do to them Sempei?" she said stuffing the cupcake into her mouth. Hirata smiled devilishly, "Stuff~"

"Well, whatever you did, I'm gonna do a thousand times worse."

"Why?"

"Sempei, in a minute from now, it's your birthday."

Hirata looked at the clock with wide eyes, she had practically forgotten her birthday was on Easter this year. She turned her head frightfully to Miyuki who was returning the devilish grin. "No… Don't…" Hirata said fearing what was about to happen. Miyuki ignored her warning and turned off the music blasting from Hirata's iPod. She waited until it was exactly 12:01 a.m. on April 12th on Easter Sunday. She spun around and cleared her throat to announce something important to the Akatsuki, "EVERYBODY, TODAY IS SEMPEI'S BIRTHDAY." There was silence, and then Itachi sputtered, "Are you kidding me?" Miyuki just gave him a commanding evil grin and shook her head. Pain got the drift, "Hirata, you have some business to do in the village hidden in the mist, go now and do whatever until Miyuki tells you it's ok to come back." He sighed. Hirata just stood in the corner gawking at Miyuki, who gave her a smile and thumbs up. Hirata submitted and too announced, "Kay, party's over. Thanks everyone, Miyuki's birthday was a blast-" Deidara cut her off, "You're telling me, un!!" That was awesome, un!!" He was obviously drunk, for Kisame had smuggled in some Sake. Hirata ignored him and continued, "Just be prepared for what Yuki-Chan's gonna do." The Akatsuki shuddered and made a mental note not to resist Miyuki's demands. Hirata and Miyuki noticed this and giggled and gave each other a high five. "Guess I gave you another present, Yuki-Chan~ Oh, I'll clean up this mess, you guys should sleep for the rest of the morning because when you wake up, you're gonna be in _hell_." Hirata further warned. The Akatsuki obliged and obediently started filing out the door to their rooms wearily. Miyuki nodded and hugged her friend, and then she too left to get some rest.

Hirata had the mess cleaned in no time, everything looked as if nothing happened overnight. She couldn't figure out what to do with Tobi who was sleeping in the corner, so she left him. Hirata couldn't help but feel accomplished with her party and excited for the day ahead. She figured since Pain really didn't need any work done in the village hidden in the mist, she would spend some time in Konaha instead. Hirata was about to leave out of the lair exit when he heard footsteps behind her; she spun around to find Sasori in his pajamas. "Happy birthday, Hirata-Chan." He mumbled, startling Hirata, who smiled up at him happily. Then she disappeared through the door. There was a puff of smoke and Sasori turned into Miyuki, she snickered to herself. "Part one of 30, done…"

**Whew, took me all day to do this (I slacked off a lot though ^^'')  
I'm glad this is a one shot, no pestering about updating chapters for this one!! :D  
Actually, right now I'm supposed to be punishing Miyuki for not updating, but who wants to be punished on their birthday?  
Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIYUKI!!!**

**Sincerely,  
~Sempei**


End file.
